


Umbrella Mental Institution

by ResidentMassMurderer



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Mental Institution, Anxiety, Borderline Personality Disorder, Child Neglect, Depression, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Drug Abuse, Eating Disorders, Gen, Hospitalization, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Mental Institutions, Narcissistic Personality Disorder, No Beta, Please Don't Hate Me, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Schizoaffective Disorder, Schizophrenia, Self-Harm, Slow Updates, Suicide Attempt, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-01-07 03:57:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18402629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ResidentMassMurderer/pseuds/ResidentMassMurderer
Summary: The Umbrella Mental Institution one of the best mental institutions in the country. Luther Hargreeves, Diego Fernandez, Allison Steele, Klaus Becker, Fidel (Five) Briggs, Ben (Benjamin) Chang and Vanya Cross all new patients of the ward or waiting for mental evaluations. All of them unstable in their own ways, some hoping for recovery some not so much and others who think they don't belong there. Read to see how they recover or waste away inside the walls of The Umbrella Mental Institution.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello welcome to the chaos I have created. If you think I need to add tags let me know which one. I'm not a doctor or someone who is familiar with all the mental disorders listed so please correct me if i make a big mistake so I can fix it. I hope you enjoy this monster I have no idea what I am doing I was sleep deprived when I came up with this idea. Please comment any suggestions you have for this I might(probably) use them.  
> EDIT: I changed Klaus's backstory still mostly the same with one big diffrence

Luther Hargreeves was raised by his father Reginald Hargreeves in complete isolation in the woods in a old house. After his father was caught kidnapping a suspected mugger they found Luther in the house wearing what could be described as a military uniform. Luther is completely loyalty and devoted to his father and attempted to get his father released. Luther has killed many people on his father's orders he was also heavily abused by him but Luther thinks that is a sign of affection.The police therapist did a diagnosed of him with battered child syndrome. He was sentenced to The Umbrella Mental Institution till the doctors think it's safe for him to be released into the care of a foster family. Luther was trained to be a soldier by his father since he was four when his mother was murdered causing his father to believe the world needed protection so he hid Luther away to train him.

Born: 10/01/02  
Age: 16  
Diagnoses: Battered Child Syndrome(taken from Battered woman syndrome)  
*******  
Diego Fernandez was adopted and raised by Grace Simmons. Diego has severe anger and impulse control which later he was diagnosed with Borderline Personality Disorder. After multiple altercations at school leading to Diego putting fellow classmates in the hospital Grace decided enough is enough and sends him to The Umbrella Mental Institution to receive help. Diego is never violent when Grace is around. Grace is the only one that can calm Diego as a result Diego has a slightly unhealthy attachment to her.

Born: 10/12/02  
Age: 16  
Diagnoses: Borderline Personality Disorder(BPD)  
*******  
Allison Steele is the daughter of two famous actors she was spoiled rotten since she was born when her parents stopped paying attention to her she started lying and spreading rumors to get what she wants. Allison believes she is entitled and should get what she wants no questions asked. When she was found out to be blackmailing people to get what she wants she was sent to The Umbrella Mental Institution to be elevated and if the doctors believe necessary stay as an inpatient to the doctors release her.

Born: 10/23/03  
Age: 15  
(Future)Diagnoses: Narcissistic Personality Disorder  
*******  
Klaus Becker was raised by his parents drug dealers who got him in payment for drugs, they forced him to take drugs since he was born to keep him quiet. He never went to school or interacted with kids his age. Klaus was physically and psychologically abused by them when he did anything no matter how small wrong. When the police did a drug raid on the house they found him starved, dehydrated, covered in wounds, bruises and broken bones locked in a dark closet. He was taken to the hospital where he suffered drug withdrawal. When the drugs fully left his system he started seeing and hearing things talking to people who weren’t there. He was quickly sent to The Umbrella Mental Institution for an evaluation and if the doctors see fit he will become a full time inpatient. He is mentally underdeveloped and acts a lot younger than his age

Born: 10/31/03  
Age: 15 acts younger  
(Future)Diagnoses: Schizophrenia and PTSD(post traumatic stress disorder)  
*******  
Fidel (Five) Briggs was raised in foster care being moved home to home every few weeks. The only stable relationship he has was with a mannequin head named Delores. Five is a math and science prodigy has already graduated high school and is working on getting accepted to college. Five talks to Dolores like she's a real person. The foster family he was with during that time took him to therapy and he was diagnosed with schizoaffective disorder. A month later Five cut his wrist open in what the doctors say was an act of suicide but he insists he was cutting out a tracker. Five was sent to The Umbrella Mental Institution by the state where he will stay till the doctor say it's safe to release him. 

Born: 10/05/04  
Age: 14 acts older  
Diagnoses: Schizoaffective Disorder  
*******  
Ben (Benjamin) Chang was raised in a quiet neighborhood by his mother who never really raised him she was always working after his father died. Ben’s mother forgot to get groceries one day and it spiraled out of control for Ben who was already struggling with self harm silently. He stopped eating snacks at first but it quickly spiraled further out of control. His mother came home to him in the bathtub wrists slit and empty pill bottles. He was taken to the hospital in critical condition. When he woke three days later the therapist they sent to speak to him diagnosed him with depression, anxiety and anorexia. His mother sent him to The Umbrella Mental Institution knowing she couldn't give her son the attention he need to recover.

Born: 10/13/03  
Age: 15  
Diagnoses: Anxiety, Depression and Anorexia  
*******  
Vanya Cross was raised by her abusive alcoholic father in a one bedroom apartment leaving her to sleep in the hall closet. She was raised submissive and quiet to always obey without question till she snapped one day. She beat her father up badly the noise attracting the attention of neighbors. When the police arrived at the apartment they found her father bleeding out on the floor, alcohol bottles and dirty dishes littering the place. They found Vanya in the closet she called her room drawing on the wall in blood. She was taken to the hospital and observed. Three days later she woke up with no memories of the last few days. She was sent to The Umbrella Mental Institution to be observed and to be kept as an inpatient if necessary.

Born:10/07/04  
Age: 14  
(Future)Diagnoses: Dissociative Identity Disorder(DID)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How everyone earned a spot on the ward and a little bit more background into each person

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello welcome to this long chapter that happened. All seven of the characters story's of how they got to the ward. This is going to be really depressing so please mind the tags some a lot of these are not happy (Diegos the only one with a semi positive entry) After this it will be only one POV per chapter and if anyone gets a little lost feel free to comment. I hope this is decent I bull shitted my way threw this thing. THIS IS ONE BIG WARNING THIS CHAPTER DEALS WITH SENSITIVE SHIT ALSO I KNOW MY GRAMER SUCKS

**Luther** sighed flipping thru the war and peace again sitting on the living room couch in uniform, black short sleeve mock turtleneck, black combat pants with knee pads and black combat boots. Father was supposed to be back hours ago with his new mission but he had yet to return. He hears the door jingling so he stands up moving so he’s standing to attention in front of the door ready. When it opens he remains neutral but internally frowns at the unfamiliar people standing in the doorway. 

“Hello are you my new mission”he says calmly making them all frown.

“Um no we are the police”a man says gently and he outwardly frowns.

“What are police sir”he asks receiving many worried looks.

“What’s your name son”the man asks and he stiffens his posture.

“Luther sir”he replies.

“Well Luther would you like to step outside”asks a woman and he shakes his head.

“No ma’am I’m not allowed outside without fathers permission now excuse me I should get back to my study’s father will be back soon you may wait in the living room”he replies with an excuse before turning and walking up the stairs to his bedroom. He sits at his desk working on the paperwork his father gave him to complete when there’s a small knock at the door and it cracks open. His bedroom is nothing special a single metal frame bed, one nightstand ,a lamp, a small desk and dresser.

“Hello my name is Detective Bemen I know weird name”the man says opening the door more.

“Can I help you with something sir”he asks setting his pencil down turning to look at him. 

“Um I just want to know more about you, your father talks a lot about you”the man says awkwardly and he frowns.

“Where is Father he was supposed to be back with my new mission a while ago”he says questioning.

“What exactly are you missions Luther”the man asks and he pauses.

“Father says my missions rid the world of monsters and I protect the world by doing it”he replies.

“How so Luther”the man asks and he smiles slightly.

“By killing them or torturing them if they only thought about doing the crime”he replies calmly noticing the man pale.

“Do you have a specific room for your missions”the man asks and nods standing.

“I’ll show you”he replies calmly and moves back down the stairs leading him to the doorway underneath the stairs opening it and walking down a set of stairs to the basement flicking the lights on.

The man gasps for some reason. There’s nothing strange about this room tho it might be the blood stains. He walks over to the caged half of the basement that’s covered in the most blood. 

“Mission room”he says and the man stares at him shocked.

“How long have you done missions”the man asks.

“Trained since I could walk missions since I was six sir”he replies not knowing that what he was talking about wasn’t normal.

In the end they half drag him out the house onto the porch. He sits down on on the chairs and waits for orders. The porch is the farthest he’s allowed to go without father don’t they understand that.

“Luther you need to come with us okay”asks the man Beman if he removers right.

“No I cannot sir father has strict rules I’m not allowed to go further than the porch unless he is accompanying me”he replies and the man looks questioning at him.

“Have you ever left your fathers property”the man asks.

“No sir father says that when I turn eighteen he’ll take me to the edge of the city to see the corruption of the world before coming back home to continue my missions”he replies and every who was near them stopped to look at him and he frowned.

“We will figure this out kid okay”says the man and he shrugs looking out into the dense woods wondering where father was.

They drag him to a thing called a car he only read about in books, opening the back of it and more or less push him in. Now he sits on the hard seat wondering what this car did. When the man gets up front and the seat stars shaking he jumps.

“Is this a bomb sir”he asks hesitantly and the man sighs.

“No kid it’s a form a transportation”the man says and he frowns but doesn’t speak anymore to in shock as the car starts moving, it’s nothing compared to the books. He watches out the window as everything he know passes till they pull off the  dirt onto something smoother making him wonder where he was going.

 When they arrived in an area surrounded by buildings he freezes he isn’t eighteen so why is he in the city it’s wrong he needs to go home. The man drags him out into a building into a desk filled room then into a room with two chairs and a table and leaves him there. Father talked about these rooms, interrogation rooms. Luckily his father trained him to withstand torture so they will get anything personal out of him. The door opens and an older man with half moon glasses comes in.

“Hello Luther my names Dr.Pogo can you sit down I have a few questions I would like to ask”the old man says and he sits down back straight waiting. As the questions start he frowns but answers the less personal ones. 

“Why did you do missions”the old man asks and he responds like every other question.

“Because father said so”he says and the old man frowns but continue at the end the man leaves and Luther sits their confused.

______

Dr.Pogo sighs looking threw the one way mirror at the young man who sits their confused as Detective Beman and the district attorney come up to him looking worried.

“What’s your assessment”asks the attorney. 

“Well that poor kid knows nothing outside of what his father told him and I can confidently say that Luther had battered child syndrome similar to battered woman syndrome just in kids”he says and all three of the look at the confused boy who is lost in the world of unknowns now that his father had been arrested.

“What was Mr.Hargreeves going to have Luther do the mugger that he was caught attempting to kidnapped”asks the attorney.

“He was going to have Luther kill him most likely”says Beman and the attorney freezes.

“I’ll get him sent to the Umbrella Mental Institution it’s probably going to be the best place for him”says the attorney and everyone nods knowing that Luther needs the help to break his father's hold.

******

**Diego** sulked in the back of the car getting driven home from school by his mom for another violent outburst that landed two of his classmates in the hospital. He has medication but he fakes taking it daily it makes him feel wrong so he pretends to take it for his mom but flushes it down the toilet every day. When they pull into the driveway of their house he hops out of the car slamming the door marching inside. He hears his mother's heals following him but slowly. He goes down to the basement where a small improper gym resides. Wights, punching bag and a treadmill, working out help him ground himself and calms him for some reason. He shrugs off his jacket before wrapping his hands and starts punching the bag feeling some of the anger leave him as he does. After thirty minutes he goes back upstairs to shower. After that he grabs his wooden knife from his room fiddling with it flipping it in his hand as he leave his bedroom for the kitchen. After mom found him self harming she banned him from mental knives but gave him a wooden one to flip instead. As he enters the kitchen he sees his mom sadly put down her cell phone and smile sadly at him.

“Got to find a new school don't I, why don’t I do online school I already hate going to school I’ll do better without people distracting me”he says feeling even calmer now that he was with his mom.

“Yes honey we have to find a new school but first sit down”she says softly leading him to the living room sitting on the couch gently looking worried.

“What's wrong mom”he asks nervous and trying to keep his stutter at bay.

“Honey I know you haven't been taken your meds and I've been talking to your therapist about it but today I realized I can't give you the help you need”she says gently.

“Y-you s-s-sending me back”he asks not able to hold back his stutter.

“No no honey not at all I just want to send you somewhere for a month or two where you can receive help and heal before coming back home okay”she says and he frowns and nods. She pull out her phone opening a website showing him. 

“U-umbrella M-M-ental I-I-Institution"he asks scrolling thru the site looking at the pictures. It was a very clean and simple looking place and they had a gym that you could access twenty four hours with a nurse because apparently that helps a lot of people. He tilts his head down and nods.

“I-I’ll go mom”he says sadly and she smiles sadly hugging him.

“Good Diego, now go pack I already called and they are expecting us”she says and he realizes he was going no matter what he said. He walk to his room before punching the already hole filled wall. A minute later his mother knocks on the door and he opens it shaking from anger or anxiety he didn't know.

“Honey here's the list of allowed items I did already clear that you can bring your wooden knife as long as you don't throw it at people then it will be taken away”she says and he nods closing the door hard wonder what hell he was signed up for. He looks the list over before slowly packing his bag so it was neatly organized. He brings his bag out grabbing his bathroom stuff before heading downstairs getting his knuckle tape packing them.

He hands his bag to his mother before he start flipping his knife biting his lip still shaking. His mother slowly goes over the list to make sure he has everything he needs. As they walk back to the car she promises to visit whenever she can and bring anything he forgot. As his mother starts the car he sighs closing his eyes putting his earbuds in wonder what the next few weeks of his life will be like.

******

**Allison** hums skipping down the street smiling thinking about the wad of cash in her pocket. Mr.Lincoln was so easy to manipulate having an affair with the nanny as his wife is pregnant with their second child he basically shoved the money at her begging. He will be easy to get money out of as long as the wife doesn't smarten up. She hears sirens coming down the street but ignores them not worried. But when the cop car gets closer and slows down next to her she gets slightly worried but brushes it off and keeps walking not worried.

“Are you Allison Steele”asks an officer rolling down his window and she pauses turning to look at him flashing her fake red carpet smile, she can't remember when she ever smiled naturally .

“What can I do for you officers”she ask tilting her head slightly trying to look innocent.

“We have a man who says you are blackmailing him”the officer says and she frowns.

“Well sir i'm only fifteen I doubt even if i tried I could blackmail someone I’m not that threatening”she says with fake kindness and innocences.

“So there’s not a wad of cash in your pocket”he asks and internally she start panicking.

“There is officer but it my allowance”she says and the officer frowns.

“Well Allison why don’t you come with us and we can clear this up”he says and she shakes her head.

“I haven’t done anything wrong and I’m a minor so unless you are arresting me under false charges I’ll be on my way home”she states turning and continuing her walk home.

“Hold up you need to come down to the station”he says and she huffs.

“I’m a minor without a parent present you can't make me do anything now excuse me I have things to do”she says turning only to hear a car door open her wrist grabbed.

“You need to come with us”he says pulling her  and she start screaming drawing attention as the officer grows nervous trying to shush her.

“THIS IS HARASSMENT”she screams and Mrs.Myers a friendly older lady storms out of her home looking pissed.

“Now officer tell me right now what gives you the right to harass Miss.Alison”she says crossing her arm looking ready to deck the officer.

“She's suspected of blackmail ma’am”he says gripping her wrist tighter.

“Well I don't see any proof or the poor girl's parents so you have no right to assault her”Mr.Myers huffs and the officer looks annoyed.

“A man claims she did it”he states and Mr.Myers rolls her eyes.

“Yeah and I could say a fifteen year white male old is harassing me and you wouldn't do shit”she spits out and the officer at that statement only gets more pissed dragging her roughly to the cop car ignoring the shouting of Mrs.Myers shoving her in the back as she screams at them about them not knowing who she was or who her parent where, how this was harassment and kidnapping. As they drive away she sees Mrs.Myers on the phone. When they drag her into the police station she instantly yells that they kidnapped a minor off the street and everyone in the department looks at them in disbelief.

“I’M ONLY FIFTEEN A MINOR”she yells causing a darker skinned cop to come over looking panicked.

“Is this true”he asks frowning.

“Yes ask my neighbor Mrs.Myers she saw the whole thing I was just walking home when they accused me blackmail and grabbed me roughly shoving me in the car”She says internally smirking no charges will stick with the police acting the way they did without solid proof which there won't be. The officer came over looks disgusted before grabbing her other wrist pulling her away.

“Even if she did something firstly she's a minor second you don’t have any proof and thirdly with the way you treated her no charges will stick”he says sneering leading her back to his desk. Well that was enough adventure for today time to go home and lounge around till something demand her attention. She hums sitting on the chair the officer offered her. She pulls out her phone scrolling through social media after texting her parent the situation. She scrolls threw the comment of her post soaking in the praise that people left on her pictures deleting and blocking the people who left rude comments don't they understand they should praise her not criticize her. She hears frantic footsteps entering the room an hour or so later and her mother stands their looking pissed also worried.

“Allison I'm so glad you are alright”Her mother says coming over to her in a panic hugging her which she returns faking a smile.

“I’m okay mom just a little scared thankful officer Miles stepped in before it got out of hand more”she says pulling away and her mother smiles before her face morphs into concealed anger,

“Officer Miles where can I file harassment charges on those police officers”she says and the officer smiles slightly.

“Right this way ma’am”he says leading her away and she laughs internally thoughts officers won't be able to scrub toilets after her mother is done with them. As they leave the precinct she missed her mother take a pamphlet from Officer Miles, outside she and her mother get in the back of the car as her mother's driver comes back from a small break getting in to starting the car and driving out onto the busy road. On their way home she watches her mother flip thru the pamphlet before asking what it was.

“That officer gave it to me said it might be useful with what the two officers were accusing you of”He mother says and she frowns.

“How is it going to help me”she asks getting slightly worried.

“He recommends a mental health assessment and not just a paper test like they usually do but a week in a psychiatric hospital to be watch for a week I think it might be good for you”He mother says and she internally seethes how dare they think that she has something wrong with her.   
“Whatever you think is best mother where will I be going”she says with fake kindness and interest.

“The Umbrella Mental Institution”her mother replies and she internally huffs great a fucking institution she will have to spend a week in.

“If that is what you think is best”she says and her mother smiles.

“I’ll figure out when the assessment can be done”her mother says and internally she frowns her mother doesn't think she’s perfect anymore well she will see after this week she will see how perfect she is.

******

**Klaus** frowned hearing yelling from outside his dark room but it isn't Cha-Cha or Hazel having an argument again it sounds different than sudden gunshots erupt from outside his door, he curls up in the corner covering his ears rocking wanting them to go away. He noticed his body shaking when footsteps sounded close to his door making him quietly whimper. He flinched when he hears something heavy being moved outside the door before he hears the sound of a click before the door opens a crack and a kind looking face peers in before the woman gasps opening the door a little more. He whimpers shying away from the door pushing himself more into the corner. The kind looking woman kneels down in the doorway looking at him with a small smile.

“Hey buddy My name is Patch”she says and he frowns looking at her shaking feeling nervous.

“P-p-p”he tried but speaking is something he was never taught if what Cha-Cha and Hazel yelling thru the walls mean anything. All the words he knows come from what he heard people yell thru the walls but he’s never used any of them.

“Its okay buddy you don't have to talk”she says when there is suddenly a man standing behind her making him whimper curling up tighter not noticing he was slowly un curling himself. She looks over the shoulder taking something before the man whispers something to her that makes her tense. She looks back over to him and holds something up for him to see to was all black with green eyes.

“This buddy is a cat stuffed animal great for hugging”she says softly, as if she could sense his confusion. He goes to touch it but as soon as he moves his hand he pulls it back not wanting to be hit. She smiles sadly at him setting it on the floor pushing it towards him leaving it in the middle of them. He looks at her confused before slowly reaching out watching her. He snatches the animal pulling it to his chest bracing himself but no hit comes. He gently runs his hands over the cat liking how it felt not noticing his small smile.

“Buddy you want to come out of the closet”the lady says softly and he looks at her confused he can leave at his choice.    
“Its okay they cant hurt you anymore”she says and he shakily stands up leaning heavily on his right leg Cha-Cha did something to his other and it hurts. He slowly hobbles forward gripping the cat tightly shaking. Hazel and Cha-Cha haven’t given him his second dose of medicine today.

“M-m-m”he tries to convey as he stops a little bit of the way from the woman.

“You need something”she asks softly standing up slowly and he nods pointing at his mouth.

“Food”she asks and he shakes his head. The woman frowns for a second before she looks at him sadly.

“The doctors will give you something okay”she says and he frowns.

“D-d-d’he asks and she sighs.

“A doctor is someone who helps people when they are hurt or sick”she says gently and he nods looking out of the closet nervously.

“Its okay i’ll be with you”the woman says softly and he nods slowly hobbling out of the closet shaking. He stops at the next door scratching his arm with his free hand.

“It's okay one step at a time”The woman Patch if he remembers says opening the door slowly leading him out. He puts his head down shaking harder at the number of people in the room. Patch slowly leads him threw the room he only saw when he was getting dragged threw it or thrown from one spot to another. He stops a the last door that opens to a place he never been, Outside. Patch stops looking at him.

“Have you ever been outside”she asks softly and he shakes his head. She holds her hand out to him.

“Take my hand”she says and he looks at her for a second before reaching his free hand out gently taking it noticing how small and thin it was to hers. She slowly start walking backward out the door and he nervously follows remembering the last time he tried to go outside. As she lead him down some steps he stops staring at the ground. It was wet and felt weird.

“This is grass buddy its a lot of places outside”says Patch smiling at him leading across the grass to a white box looking thing.

“Buddy this is going to take you to the doctors buddy don't worry i'm coming with you okay”she says and he nods staring at the box the back was open showing a bed like thing and two people in blue clothes. Patch helps him up into the box sitting him on the bed. He was never allowed a bed it felt weird. She laid him down sitting next to him still holding his hand while the other was still clutching the cat. When a blue scrub man gets a needle he frowns not seeing the medicine.

“M-m-m”he say looking at the blue clothes man. Patch see the needling and sighs before leaning over saying something to him that makes the blue clothes man eyes widen staring at him as Patch leans back. When the box start vibrating he jumps looking around but Patch shushes him.

“Its okay buddy it's just the ambulance which is what we are sitting in is called”she says gently and he nods. The blue scrub man comes over next to Patch holding a needle.

“Hey buddy can I see your arm”he asks and he nods straightening it out like he is always told to do. The man looks sad at that looking his arm over when he feels someone touch his hurt ankle making him jump looking down to see the other blue scrub man looking at his ankle.

“Sorry buddy”he says still looking over his ankle frowning. He feels the familiar pinch in his arm as the other side the needle into him. The blue scrubbed man move around the box doing somethings to him when suddenly the box stops. He looks around confused.

“We are at the hospital buddy it where the doctors help you”Patch says softly and he nods when the back of the box opens and more people stand there in similar clothes to the blue scrubbed men. The men move the bed out of the box making him scared but they said to stay on the bed. He is moved inside Patch still holding his hand gently. The move him into a bright room moving him to a bigger looking bed before almost everyone leave besides two nice looking females. 

“Hey buddy do you want some fresh clothes”one asks, he looks at his clothes and shakes his head he only gets one set of clothes that get changed out after a while. A large grey shirt and a loose set of black pants that where soft. They were dirty and covered in his blood but his he didn't want to lose them. The lady smiles but not really happy but nods the two woman in scrubs walk around doing stuff and when they ask him to do something he does it as told not wanting any punishments. He starts feeling sleepy after a while and he rubs his eyes with the hand holding the cat. 

“Its okay buddy get some rest”Patch says and nods closing his eyes passing out.

______

Patch’s sighs looking at the teenager they rescued three days ago who spent the last three days in a bad drug withdrawal. He was currently nodding to the air like it was talking to someone and for all she knew he could be. When the doctor looked him over when he was asleep he was found to have scars covering his body from cigarette burns on his arms to whip marks on his back plus multiple other scars all over. His left ankle was broken and now in a cast, his right wrist was fractured and in a brace. He was severely dehydrated and underweight the doctors were shocked he was still alive. He had a cocktail of drugs in his system that would have killed a normal person shocking the doctor more.

“Did you get a name Detective”asks the doctor coming up to her looking at the boy too and she nods opening a file she was holding.    
“Becker, Klaus fifteen born on October Thirty First Two Thousand and Three. His mother was a drug addict his father is probably a dealer but none is listed. The mother was arrested for drugs and prostitution seven years ago but they never found her son, she said she gave him up but the detective on the case thought she meant foster care”she says handing the file to the doctor.

“Any history of mental illness”he asks and she shrugs.

“Possibly but he was born to an addict had drugs in his system when he was born premature. He was also probably given drugs his whole life and has never been outside till we rescued him”she says and the doctor sighs.

“Tomorrow he is going to be transferred to The Umbrella Mental Institution it's going to be the best case situation, do you know who is going to be his temporary guardian till a foster family is found”he asks and she smiles slightly.

“Chief asked me to do it because he trusts me”she says and he nods. They stand there for a little longer watching the broken boy.

******

**Five** frowned looking around his room. He was being watched and tracked he knew it. He turned to Dolores frowning.

“Delores where would you hide a tracker in a person”he asked.  _ In the forearm most likely Five _ she replied and he nods leaving his room walking to the kitchen. The family of the month lived in a small one story home so getting to the kitchen was no trouble. He grabbed the biggest knife he could find before walking to the bathroom after stopping and grabbing Delores. He sets her on the counter next to the sink before stripping to his boxers not wanting to get blood on his clothes before sitting in the bathtub. He hums taking the knife frowning looking at his arms before choosing his right because there in the middle of his arm was a thin scar that was two inches long.

“I think found it Delores”he says looking at her.  _ Should you be cutting it out unsupervised Five _ she says and he shrugs. 

“I need to get rid of it now and dispose of it before they find me”he says angling the knife before pushing it into arm. He pulls it out and realizes he underestimated the amount of blood would come from the wound.

“Shit”he mumbles but takes his other hand and pushes his fingers into the wound looking for the tracker but before he could find it the blood loss got to him and he passed out but not before hearing unnecessary frantic yelling. 

He groans hearing the beeping of a heart monitor and he curses great the doctor probably didn't remove the tracker before he stitched his arm up. He opens his eyes and realizes his hands where restrained to the bed. He frowns before gritting his teeth pushing his thumb as close as he could to the palm of his hand before twisting out of the restraint before unlocking the other one. He sits up crossing his legs looking around. Delores sits on the side table along with a vase of tacky flowers. He huff before noticing his notebook and pen, he grabs it opening it up to a new page and starts writing everything he learned about May first making new calculations, he know something big is going to happen he just can't figure out what that is. In the middle of a calculation he hears a started gasp and he growls.

“If you're going to stand there and gape get the fuck out i'm working”he snaps not giving a shit who’s standing there.    
“Um how did you get out of the restraints Fidel”asks a nurse he realizes. He growls.

“It’s Five”he snaps not caring to answer the question fixing some calculations hoping they will give him an answer.

“Um your family wishes to see you”she says and he huffs.

“Family is a loose term to describe them they are only watching me for a month or two before i’m shipped off to my next home now leave me the fuck alone”He snaps again getting really fed up with all the talking he only likes talking to Dolores no one else. He hears the nurse leave and he sighs turning to Dolores.

“They don’t understand do they something big is happening May first and yet they act like nothing is going to happen I mean whenever something big is going happen I feel a sense of unease they should too for all I know the world might end Dolores”he says turning to her.  _  Relax Five you still have a little longer till the first breathe you can't figure out the problem if you're panicked _ she says kindly and he nods sighing.

“You're right Dolores I still have time”he says softly turning back to the notebook to continue his work when the door opens.

“Can you people please leave me the fuck alone I’m busy”he growls out getting frustrated and he hears a sigh but ignore it to continue writing.

“Fidel-”They start but stop when he growls.

“Five why did you try and kill yourself”asks a female's voice different from the nurse before.

‘I didn’t I was cutting out a tracker in my arm I miscalculated the blood loss and couldn't get the tracker out in time before I passed out now if you could hand me a knife to remove the tracker because the idiot doctor who stitched he wound close probably didn't remove it”He says while still doing his calculations after May first if the world doesn't blow up he’s applying for collages for the fall he already completed high school this year he would have completed it sooner if he wasn't moved every few weeks and some schools where incompetent.

“Five there is no tracker”says the female and he rolls his eyes.

“Say that when masked maniacs kidnap me”he snaps and he hears the woman sigh.

“Five how are you liking your new family”she tries.

“Irrelevant”he says crossing out a wrong equation. 

“Why don't you like them”she asks.

“Feelings are a useless concept”he says.

“What about Dolores”she asks.

“I like her company there are no feelings”he says and he hears the woman start tapping her foot.

“Five the family that you where with wants you sent to another home”she says and he shrugs.

“I've been hopped home to home since I was four I keep my parents last name because I’m never in a home long enough to use there's so them asking me to go to a new home isn't shocking”he says, the longest he had ever stayed in a home was three months but they where an abusive family so he doesn't count them as a family he stayed with really. He hears the therapist sigh and he rolls his eyes fixing a few equations frustrated.

“Five the state wants to send you to a mental institution till the doctors say you’re better”She says and he shrugs.

“If I get to keep Dolores, my notebooks and still go to college when it comes fall I don't care the state has never cared for my opinion on homes or facilities so why would that change now”He say and looks up at her for the first time and glares at her.

“Yes they allow personal items that help a person so Dolores shouldn't be a problem and I’m sure they will allow the others things”she says and he nods.

“When can I return to the home I was at to collect my thing I don't trust them to pack them all”he says and she nods.

“Your social worker will take you back then to the institution, anything you can't keep on the ward they will put in a locker until your release”she says and he nods going back to his notebook.

An hour later his social work is pulling back up to the house and he hops out going inside straight to the room he was staying in packing everything orderly. He changes out of the sweets the hospital provided into a pair of nice black jeans and a dark blue button up. He slides his black sneakers on before double checking the room knowing he wasn't coming back again. He double checks his bags making sure he got everything before leaving the room. He steps into the living room where the social worker is sitting on the couch talking to the family he was with. He nods in goodbye leaving the house to the car. He puts his stuff in the back where Dolores is putting her in his bag gently before hopping in buckling up looking out the window waiting. The Umbrella Mental Institution the therapist let him look it up on her phone it looks like a respectable place and he hope it stays that way.

******

**Ben** sighs laying in bed staring at the well feeling drained, why was he here breathing. He sat up mind made up about something he’s been debating for weeks about before slowly getting out of bed grabbing the suicide note from his nightstand before walking to the bathroom. His mother wasn't home, she was never home anymore. He turns the bath on plugging the tub before getting all the pills out of the medicine cabinet before grabbing his razor. He walks quickly to the kitchen getting a water bottle before going back to the bathroom setting everything next to the tub turning it off once it was full.He puts the note on the bathroom counter before looking at the tub feeling at peace. He strips down to his boxers and t-shirt saving his mother from setting the disgusting fat mess underneath. He sinks into the water before opening the pill chugging them not thinking following up with water. Once they were gone he grabs the razor cutting his left wrist in straight line down his forearm before shakily copping it on his other arm before leaning back in the tub closing his eyes sighing feeling the pills taking affect along with the blood loss. He starts feeling the darkness pull him under not hearing the font door as he slips unconscious. 

He hears a faint beeping noise off to his side and wonders if he did it is he finally free. But quite talking of his mother ruined that thought. He cracks his eyes open to a white ceiling of probably the hospital. He feels soft restraints on his wrists and internally sighs, great. He looks over to his right to see his mom and a doctor taking and he turns back to the ceiling, he wants to go back and cut his wrist deeper so he wouldn't have to wake up again. He hears footsteps approaching and he looks seeing the doctor and mom standing there.

“BEN”his mother cries launching herself at him hugging him and he couldn't even resist he told her he hated being touched many times but she never listens. 

“Mrs.Chang my I talk to you more in the hall while a therapist talks to your son”ask the doctor as if sensing his distress. She nods leaving but kisses his forehead first and a few minutes later a older man comes in. He looks at him blankly making the man smile sadly a him. He sits in the chair next to him and he watches him.

“Hello Benjamin my names Dr.Connor i'm a therapist the doctor asked me to come speak to you”the man says and he continues staring at him.   
“Benjamin why did you try to kill yourself you came in in critical condition you almost didn't make it”The man says.

“Should have let me die i don't want to be here anymore”he say before looking back at the ceiling.

“Okay Benjamin how about eating you are severely underweight you should at least be one hundred and forty pounds you are barely coming in at ninety five and that is probably went down over the last few days”The man says.

“Not hungry i shouldn't be anyways i could stand to lose some weight”he replies blankly. He asks a few more question about his daily mood and thoughts currently plus some others. When the man leaves he looks out the window to his left sighing. He just wants everything to go away for it to be quiet and not feel like there is a monster under his skin. A while later the therapist and my mother come back into the room. He sighs she not really a mom more of a person who lives in the same house. 

“Benjamin what you told me greatly concerns me. After that conversation with you I can safely say you have depression, anxiety and anorexia. Your mother wishes to send you to the Umbrella Mental Institution till the doctors release you”The therapist says and he shrug as best as possible moving his gaze back to the window and he hears the therapist sigh.

“You will be transferred in a few hours get some rest”says the therapist leaving and he closes his eyes sighing why couldn't he just stay dead.

******

**Vanya** whimpers curling up in a ball shaking as her father kicked her hard in the ribs.

“You’re weak pathetic useless Vanya”he shouted kicking her again. She whines wanting him to stop. She screams into her arm as she feels a rib break.  _ KILL HIM VANYA _ shouts something in her mind she tries to ignore it but it keeps screaming and screaming to she feels something inside her snap then it's dark.

______

Officer Morris sighs knocking on the apartment door a resident called in a possible murder with the amount of screaming coming from the apartment. When no one answers he  tries the door finding it unlocked and he opens the door and gags. Blood littered the living room walls, floor and ceiling and in the center lay a man with his head caved in. 

“Dispatch I got a dead body result of a possible domestic incident due to the amount of blood and the clear sign that the man was an alcoholic”he says into the radio walking close to the body. The head was badly damaged fingerprints will have to ID him. Then he sees it on the counter was a crayon drawing obviously by a child or a teenager.

“Dispatch send an ambulance there is a kid in the apartment”he says and dispatch confirms that the ambulance is in route. He looks around seeing a small hand print on the closet door in the short entrance hall. He walks over pilling a set of latex gloves from his pocket pulling them on before slowly opening the door muffling a gasp. There on a bed of blankets was a young girl definitely an abuse victim, covered in blood and drawing on the wall with the blood on her hands. He kneels down a few feet away because with her being the only person in the apartment and a victim of the man she possibly killed him. 

“Hey honey”he says softly and the girl turns to him eyes blank and empty before turning back to the wall continuing her drawing.

“My name is officer Morris”he continues trying to get the girl to react to something but it appears she had a psychological break but he wasn’t a doctor. He stays there watching the girl for a while till footsteps approach and he stands up.

“Morris you weren't kidding about the alcohol”says officer Fredericks. Alcohol bottles, dirty dishes and clothes lay all over the apartment.

“Yeah the kid’s in the closet appears to be her room and it looks like she had a psychological break”he replies and Fredericks nods

When the ambulance arrives the two female paramedics slowly approach the girl but she doesn’t seem to notice them picking her up setting her on the gurney. They slowly wheel her out and he wonders why people do this to children 

______

Vanya groaned waking up but quickly shoots up when she realizes she’s not in her closet or in any pain. She looks around at the white walls confused where was she and how did she get here. She goes to move her hair out of her face but her hands are restrained to the bed. She frowns but jumps when the door opens and a young female comes in jumping too at the sight of her.

“Hey sweetie”the lady says gently and she curls into herself a little.

“hi”she says softly and the woman smiles. 

“What’s your name honey”she asks and she shrinks more.

“Vanya”she says softly making the woman smile wider.

“What is the last thing that you remember Vanya”the woman says softly sitting on a chair next to the bed. She bites her lip shaking but the woman shushes her.

“Your father can’t hurt you anymore”the woman says and she sighs.

“Father was beating me calling me names. Then a voice in my head said we should kill him I didn’t want to listen to it but I felt like something snapped then I woke up here”she says softly and the woman nods frowning slightly.

“Okay honey well you have been unconscious for three days and the hospital wants to send you to a safe place for observation”the woman says gently and she nods.

“Where”she ask nervous.

“The Umbrella Mental Institution it’s a very good place Vanya”the lady says kindly and she nods. 

“Are you hungry”the nice woman asks and she nods slightly she can’t remember the last time she ate.

“I’ll have the nurse bring something up before you're transferred this afternoon okay”the woman asks and she nods sighing feeling relaxed for the first time. When the woman leaves she looks out the window wondering what life is going to be like without her father and what her time in the Umbrella Mental Institution will bring. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bens POV next chapter Klaus won't be in that chapter because if you didn't pick it up Klaus will arrive the day after everyone else I know this isn't how mental hospitals work BUT FOR THE SAKE OF THE STORY this is how it will work because i'm lazy. I will mostly write Ben, Diego and Klaus POV because i'm the most comfortable writing those POV i feel like I do the others completely wrong. Also wrote Vanya's part with a bad migraine so its probably terrible. (WARNING) I am a victim of police brutality at 15 I had a panic attack and the police body slammed me(I am extremely light) to the floor handcuffed me and dragged me in a full blow panic attack mixed with a sensory overload(I HATE being touched) to the police car I no longer trust police because of this incident so writing Allison getting harassed by the police is very personal. A lot of moment from this chapter are taken from personal moments I have had or have dealing with mental illness.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bens introduction to the ward and first reactions to some of the residents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to me projecting on to Ben completely. Please mind the tags the chapter are going to start getting heavier so please think before reading. If i'm writing a metal illness completely wrong please tell me how to fix it nicely i'm trying my best well as best as my depressed ass can. The hospital description and activities that happen are taken from my own experience in mental hospitals(I never went to a good hospital (I've been to three the third was the most decent)but i'm giving everyone a good hospital experience)

He hear the door to his hospital room open and he watches as two paramedics come in with a gurney.  
“Hello Benjamin I’m Cody and that’s Justin we’re here to take you okay”Cody says and he shrugs as best as he could and Justin comes over undoing his restraints slowly being careful of the bandages on his wrists. He stands up and stretches.  
“Will I get my own clothes”he asks quietly walking to the gurney and Cody nods.  
“When you get there your mother probably already brought a bag of stuff for you”Cody responds as he lays down on the gurney. He stares at the ceiling as they roll him out of building towards a ambulance loading him in. On the drive to the institution Cody tries to start a conversation while Justin drive but stops after a while. When they arrived they unload the gurney and roll him into a lobby area where he hops off and looks around. White walls high ceilings, a glass walled conference area to his left, a small seating area to the left of the front desk with a few big windows behind one side, there's a door next to seating area probably a visitor area. The front desks directly in front of the front doors set into the wall so there's only a square hole cut out so you can use the counter. A brown hair lady smiles at him and tells him to take a seat till his name is called. He nods sitting stiffly in a chair fiddling with the hospital bracelet on his wrist for a few minutes till the lady calls him.   
“Here's your one of your bags Benjamin get some clothes and i’ll unlock the bathroom so you can change. There are no belts or stings on the ward so don't find it odd if any stings are removed from anything but we did give them back to your mother if when you get home you want to restring anything”she says and he nods opening his bag. He grabs a black t-shirt, a pair of black jeans, a pair of black boxers and socks along with a black hoodie. He also grabs the single pair of all black slip on shoes his mom brought him before pushing the bag back to the lady who nods standing up leaving the office area on the other side of the counter. Then a door to the right of him opens and the lady waves him over. He walks over to a long hallway filled with doors and the lady opens the one directly to the right of him.  
“When you're done you can hand me the scrubs okay”she says and he nods entering the bathroom locking the door sighing. He quickly changes before looking in the mirror. His lips are cracked, his hair is a disaster and his eye bag had somehow gotten darker. He shakes his head and quickly uses the bathroom washing his hands before leaving the room where the lady stands. He silently hands her the scrubs before she opened the door to the lobby again where he sits quietly in a chair looking out the big windows the are directly behind the chairs into a courtyard. The building seems to be one big circle surrounding the area. Hopefully he's allowed out there to read. There’s some bushes and benches along with a patio area with tables must be a bigger yard somewhere.  
“Benjamin Chang”he hears and he looks to see a smiling blonde lady holding a clipboard standing in the doorway leading to the long hallway. He stands up tugging at his sleeves walking up to the lady keeping his head down.   
“Right this way please”she says leading him down the a little ways to a small exam room where he's told to hop onto the exam table which he does slowly trying not to use his hands to much because his wrists are hurting slightly. They go threw the standard tests and take his blood before the blonde lady leaves him in the room she changes his hospital bracelet for a new one. He sits in silence with the clock on the wall ticks away. After a few minutes the door opens and a man comes in and smiles at him.   
“Hello Benjamin my name is Doctor Alex i'll be your therapist while you're here”The man says.  
“Ben”he says softly but the doctor hears him.  
“You prefer to be call Ben”the man clarifies and he nods and the man writes something on the clipboard he's holding   
“So Ben you know why you’re here”Dr.Alex asks and nods.  
“Do you not like talking”The man asks and he nods he didn't see a point in speaking and it causes him a lot of anxiety scared that he would say the wrong thing on accident.  
“Would you like it if we gave you a notebook to communicate”The man asks and after a minute he nods that sounds a lot less anxiety inducing. The doctor makes a note before continuing with yes and no questions.  
“Ben would you be okay with a roommate”he asks and he shrugs as long as they behave and stay out of his things he’s fine with that.  
“Maybe as in if they behave and respectful you wouldn't mind or as in if there is no other option”he asks and he holds up one finger and the man nods.  
“Is there anything you really hate like if someone started yelling or if someone gets too close to you so we know to remove you from that situation or avoid doing that”The doctor asks.  
“Hate being touched and people being close”he says quietly but the man hears and writes it down.  
“Okay Ben I’m going to bring you up to the ward there are two sides to the ward you will hardly interact with the other side you might cross path existing meals or activities but there's a door separating the two sides and you sleep and the side your on”The man says and he nods sliding off the table. He follows the man out of the room to a door with a key card access pannal and the man swipes the card and opens the door to a set of stairs. They climb to the third floor and the man swipes his card again.  
“There are seven people on each side okay there are three others currently on your side and two more are coming today and one tomorrow who will be your roommate”says the man leading him the the door into a hallway painted light green with tan tile floors. To his right is a open area with what looks like a nurse station and he sees the sign for a bathroom to the right of the station and next to the stairwell door there seems to be a closet, Across from him is an open door leading into bed room a few feet down to his left and another closet door across from the other closet. The left side of the staircase is another bathroom and another open room that looks like a big living room separated from the hall by a set of open metal doors where he sees one person with dark hair and tan skin sitting flipping something in his hand. The blonde lady from down stairs comes out from behind the nurses station holding his bags, a backpack also a duffle bag he didn't see before and a tall plastic laundry hamper with his name on it.  
“Come with me Benjamin I’ll take you to your room you will have to give the bags to me once you’ve unpacked”she says and walks toward the living room where more bedroom resides one is near the stairs, three along the same wall in the living room and presumably the double room in the back corner in a small bump out so where's the seventh. As they walk thru the living room he sees the other two in the room. A smartly dressed brown hair boy and a dark skin girl who looks familiar. The nurse enters the small bump out in the back corner of the room on the same wall with the bedrooms. There's a phone box and a bedroom door that's closed probably because it was not in use. The nurse unlocks the door pushing it open and he enter and looks around. The walls were the same light green with the same tan tile floor two window on each end of the room with beds underneath them, in the middle of the room there are two matching built in wooden shelves and cubbies for clothes and stuff. At the end of the bed built into the wall are two floating desks.   
“What side do you want Ben”she asks. He walks toward the one where the bed is directly under the window looking outwards the other window looks into the courtyard on the other side and is mostly over the desk. The lady set the bags and hamper down before stepping back to the doorway. He sighs and makes the bed first with the thin stiff hospital sheets on the bed laying the burgundy hospital blanket over the bed last before grabbing the black soft blanket his mother packed laying it on the bed too. He quickly unpacks putting his stuff on the shelves on his side of the room neatly before putting his hamper he was given next to it. His mother packed him a few paperback books which he puts on the window sill. He notices a small light over the desk and lights witch next to the window. That will be good for evening reading. He sighs and walks up to the lady handing her the empty bags seeing the light switch for the center light next to the door.  
“You need to be in the day room but the door will be open of you need to grab something but you can't stay in here”she says and his shoulders sag he just wanted to lay in the bed. He shuffles out of the room and looks around the day room. The tan boy who was scowling and had a scar on the right side of his head was next the bump out sitting at the bigger table in the room, The dark skin girl who looked like she was concealing resentment was sitting closest to the hallway entrance in a chair next to the smaller table and the brown hair boy who looked bored was by the windows in a bump out on the far side of the room sitting in a chair using a big short square ottoman as a footrest. He looked the least threatening so he shuffled over and sat across from him curling up in one of the uncomfortable box looking armchairs looking out the window. He could feel eyes on him making him curl his five nine frame up smaller.  
“At least you aren't rude”says the boy across from him and he looks at him slowly and start rubbing his shins.  
“I’m Five”the boy Five says and he nods.  
“Ben”he responds quietly and Five nods looking out the window again which he copies glad he wasn't pushing for conversation. He hears footsteps approach and he looks to see his therapist holding a black composition notebook and a black marker out to him.  
“I took a guess on the color”he says and he nods taking them slowly and his therapist leaves.  
“You got Dr.Alex to huh”Five says and he nods opening the notebook and uncapping the marker sticking the cap on the end. He writes ‘He seems okay’ and turns it to Five who nods.  
“Yeah he doesn't seem like any other prick therapist I seen and I take it you don't like talking”Five says and he nods capping the marker closing the book. Suddenly another set of footsteps approach confidently and he looks to see the darker skinned girl is standing standing there.  
“I’m Allison Steele”she says confidently smiling but he can tell it was fake. She was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans and a dark blue blouse and a pair of black flats.  
“Well Allison if you couldn't tell we were having a pleasant time till you rudely interrupted us and before you start on how you're the daughter of two actors I don't care and I don't think Ben does either. In here Allison we are all equal waiting till the doctor tells us we are no longer crazy so we can leave”Five says coldly crossing his arms raising an eyebrow. Allison huffs flipping her hair over her shoulder and walks away. He opens his notebook and writes ‘Thank you Five’ and Five nods. Then they hear heavy footsteps approaching the room and a teen or man he couldn't tell enters the room standing at six feet with buzzed hair. He was wearing gray sweat and a white t shirt and blue hospital socks looking uncomfortable and completely lost. The male nurse with him sits him in a chair like he was leading a toddler but who knows what wrong with the new kid so he wont judge. He looks back out the window sighing resting the side of his head on his knees wanting to curl up in bed.  
“I take it you want to go to bed”asks Five and he nods.  
“Yeah it's probably more peaceful I can tell you don't like people very much”Five say and he opens the notebook and writes ‘I prefer books to people’ and shows Five who nods.  
“Same I prefer being productive with my time by doing math and science or reading something educational but the nurses are still clearing my things”Five says and he nods and they go back to peacefully looking out the window. The next arrival is so quiet if Allison didn't loudly introduce herself and scaring them they probably wouldn't have noticed.  
“Hello I’m Allison”she says quite loudly making him tense and look to see Allison talking to a pale girl with brown hair and bags. He could see in the way she curled into herself she was abused also by the bandage wrapped around her left hand he may hate people but he could read them like any book. She was wearing a large black sweater and slim gray sweats that looked new and a pair of new looking purple slip on shoes.  
“Leave the poor girl alone Allison this isn't social club its might be a stressful experience for some people okay”calls the tan boy who is still flipping something.  
“Shut it Diego”she snaps making the girl curl up smaller. Five stands up moving so he's sitting next to the girl.  
“I'm Five”he says calmly while the newly identified Diego and Allison stare at each other.  
“V-Vanya”she says shakily.  
“Want to come over and sit with me and Ben we aren’t talkative”He asks and she nods shakily standing and he leads her over. Five sits in his original chair and Vanya sits next to him. He opens the notebook and writes ‘Hello’ and shows Vanya making he relax a small bit.  
“You’re Ben”she says and he nods. The sit in a comfortable silence Allison and Diego both stopped their staring contest. Allison was talking to the confused looking person who looked like they would rather not be speaking to her but was to polite to stop and walk away.  
“Everyone make a line”Says a staff member coming into the room and he slowly stands up making a line with the other five teens. The nurse leads the down past the nurses station and the medication area probably from the way it looks. Another bedroom and bathroom before she opens a pair of metal doors. She leads them past more bedrooms and at the end he sees a group of teens leaving a room threw a half glass wall. When they reach the end he realizes what time it is and he almost throws up the non existent food in his stomach. As he enters the dining room and he is sat a table at the front of the room near the door with Five and Vanya. A staff member brings their meals over and he realizes why the three of them were singled out they had issues with eating in some regard. Vanya had a meal supplement drink but probably because she was starved because she starts drinking it slowly so she doesn’t have problems with food just probably never got any. Five was given a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, a cup of peaches and a small bottle of water so he was probably a picky eater, He was also given a meal supplement drink which he stared at with hatred he felt both Five and Vanya's eyes flick over to him before looking away probably figuring out why he wasn’t touching it well Five probably figured it out.  
“Ben you have to drink at least a few sips of it”says the staff member who now sat the table. He shakes his head.  
“Ben since it's dinner time there's only free time and shower opportunities after this so we can sit here till night routine time and if you need to shower I will make sure you can during that time even if it goes over into the time you need to be in your room”The staff member says and he shrugs. He peaks up seeing Five only ate half of his sandwich and was picking at the other half uninterested in it and Vanya had already finished her drink so she was sitting quiet waiting to be dismissed. He pushes the drink away setting his notebook and marker on the table before putting his head down on his arms and he hears the staff member sigh.   
“Ben when everyone leaves you will have to stay”says the stuff member and he shrugs as long as he can shower tonight he doesn't care he usually wouldn’t shower but almost killing yourselves makes your body feel gross.After awhile he hears another staff member call end of meal and for everyone to line up. He feels everyone's eyes on him when he doesn't move as they leave. He hears the bottle being opened and the cap being set down and the bottle being moved to right in front of his folded arms.   
“One sip Ben”she tries but he ignores her and the drink. After an hour and a half of silence she sighs.  
“Okay Ben do you need to shower”she asks and he nods.  
“Alright I’ll take you back to your room to get your pjs then I’ll let you grab your shower bucket and a towel. Before you shower a nurse needs to take a look at your wrists”she says standing and he follows grabbing his notebook and maker. The leave the room back to their side. As they pass threw the living room he sees Five, Vanya and Diego playing cards with a staff member awkwardly and the unnamed teen and Allison were talking. Five, Vanya and Allison have damp hair so they showered and everyone is in pjs or lounge clothes. He enters his room setting his note book and marker on his desk turning the over desk light on before grabbing a pair of black boxers, a black long sleeve shirt and a pair of black pj pants not bothering with socks because he hates sleeping with them on. He leaves the room heading back to the hall where the nurse is waiting by an open closet opposite wall of the stairs. She pulls a small clear plastic tub down with his name on the lid.  
“Shampoo conditioner body wash and your toothbrush and toothpaste plus any other hygiene stuff your mom brought”she says closings the closet and opening the one opposite. Pulling out a washcloth and towel from he decides is the linen closet. The staff members walks him to the medication areas where a male nurse is.  
“Hello Ben I need to take a look at your stitches okay”the nurse says and nods setting his stuff on the small wooden counter that he realizes is half a door the top half of the door is swung inward. He pulls his sleeves up exposing the bandages and lays them on the counter. The nurse slowly unwraps his wrists exposing the black stitched that go up to his mid forearm. The nurse cleans them removing some crust from his arms, he doesn't wince at the sting of the cleaning solution but welcomes it missing the pain.  
“After you shower come back so I can look at them and re-bandage them. Don’t get them soaked if possible and pat dry them ok”the nurse says and he nods grabbing his stuff and the staff member with him leads him to the bathroom to the direct right of nurses station unlocking the door.  
“Don’t take to long ok”she says and he nods entering the room closing the door. He sigh setting the bucket in the sink and his clothes on the chair in the room. He walks to the shower turning it on cold before stripping avoiding the mirror, he leaves his old clothes minus the hoodie which he puts with his pjs, in a neat pile on the bucket after getting his shower things and setting them on the shelf in the shower with the washcloth. He hops in the shower enjoying the biting freezing spray before quickly showering not liking being naked for long. After he turns the water off and he quickly drys off and dresses throwing his hoodie on last, he brushes his teeth and hair before putting everything back in the clear tub. He puts his wet washcloth and towel in the laundry bucket in the corner before leaving making sure to grab his clothes. He hands the bucket back to the staff member before going to his room throwing everything except his jeans in the hamper. He folds his jeans setting them with the other two pairs he had before leaving his room for the nurses station. It’s weird wearing shoes without socks especially with damp feet but he ignores the unpleasantness as he sets his wrists on the wooden counter again after rolling his sleeves up looking at the clock behind the nurse looking at his arms seeing it was nine.   
“Alright you have thirty minutes of free time left before bed. Its nine thirty Monday thru Thursday for bed and ten Friday thru Sunday. So tomorrow it’s ten o’clock but since it’s Thursday it’s nine thirty”says the nurse bandaging his arm. When they’re done he pulls his sleeves down and nods in thanks before heading to his room getting his notebook and marker. He slowly walks back out to the living room really wanting to go to bed and shuffles over to the open seat next to Five curling up in the chair. Five is playing solitary now on the ottoman and Vanya is drawing.  
“How are you doing Ben”Vanya asks softly looking at him and he shrugs hugging his knees.   
“So Ben how old are you me and Five are fourteen”She says and he opens his note book and writes ‘Fifteen’ showing Vanya who nods. Five picks up a mannequin head that he didn't notice was next to him.  
“Ben I guess I should introduce you to Dolores”he says turning the head to face him. He waves slightly at it making the corner of Five lip twitch up in a smile. The three well four counting Dolores, of them after Five finishes his round of solitary play a few rounds of goldfish till they are told to go to their rooms. Five takes the cards and Dolores waving heading into the middle room he would guess because that wall had four rooms but only three in here. Vanya waves heading to the room he saw by the nurses station near the medicine area. Diego heads into the room closest to his and Allison heads into the one near the stairs. The unnamed teen heads into the one closest to the entrance of the living room. He sighs and walks into his room turning his the light over his desk off too tired to read and curls up in the bed not bothering to remove his hoodie but kicks his shoes off. He sighs getting under his blankets closing his eyes wonder what tomorrow his first full day of the ward will be like as he falls into an uneasy sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has turned into a Ben centric story on accident oops :/


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben has his first full day on the ward but not really, Klaus joins the ward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Depression is currently killing me so take the dumpster fire that is absolutely terrible, Read tags you know the drill. This is 100% a giant grammar and spelling mess i know.

He groans when the center light of his room turned on. He pulls his blankets over his head, he had no interest in getting up.   
“Ben it's seven, It's morning routine time and breakfast is in thirty minutes you can close your door to change but you have to open it immediately after”says a staff member before leaving.He wasn't going to get up unless someone made him he had no interest in breakfast or doing anything today so people can kindly leave him alone. He lays there for a while not caring till he hears someone enter the room.  
“Ben you have to get up”says the staff member coming into the room but he ignores them. He hears the staff member sigh and leave the room probably used to this. He hears people moving around in the living room probably waiting to go somewhere. A little while later he hears someone call for them to all line up and he hears someone enter his room again.   
“Ben it's time for breakfast you need to get up”says a staff member. He ignores them can they understand he's not getting up today. He continues staring at the light green wall blankly as he hears a chair getting rolled into the room and someone sitting down.  
“Hello Ben tough morning”Dr.Alex says from behind him but he ignores him.  
“Ben you didn't touch your dinner last night you want to tell me why”Dr.Alex tries from behind him. Can’t he just go away please he just wanted to be left alone. After awhile of silence he hears him leave and he sighs closing his eyes not tired but he doesn't want to be awake but he can't sleep. He keeps his eyes closed tho hoping that they will think he went back to bed so they won’t try and get him up again. He hears someone else enter the room and sitting in the chair the doctor left behind.  
“Ben I have your breakfast you need to take a sip of it”the staff member says but like everyone else he ignores them.   
“Ben we don’t want to have to subject you to a NG tube but if you continue to not eat we won’t have a choice”they say softly and he internally shrugs if they shove one up his nose he will rip it out first chance he has. They sit in uncomfortable silence and Ben almost slips off to sleep tricking his body enough when the others come back to the living room Allison making a racket. He sighs now awake again wishing he could go to sleep and never wake up again.   
“Inside voices please”he hears the staff member call out when he hears footsteps approach.  
“What’s wrong with him”he hears Allison say from his doorway why is she so nosy and pushy.  
“Allison go back in the day room with the others”says the staff member softly and he hears her huff.  
“Attention seeking fat ass”she snaps stomping away. He sinks down in the bed covering himself fully in the blankets sinking down in the bed and pulls his hood up. She was right he was an attention seeking fat ass why does anyone give a crap about him. He sighs thinking about everything of his that he has wondering if he could end his life with any of it. Maybe if they give him pills he could hide them or something and take a bunch at once but they would probably find them. Lost in his thoughts he startles slightly at the yelling going on in the living room. Allison was throwing a fit about how she shouldn’t be in trouble for what she said to him because it was the truth and because her parents are famous or something. Why did his mother send him here can he just go home and hang himself. After a minute or two of Allison yelling two pairs of soft footsteps sneak into his room. He hear the sound of cards shuffling confirming its probably Five and probably Vanya. They don’t say anything just play cards on his floor if the sounds of shuffling mean anything as the staff try to calm Allison down.  
“What Allison said was wrong Ben”says the soft voice of Vanya and he hears Five hum maybe in agreement.  
“Ben would you like to look at us you don’t have to of course”says Vanya softly sounding nervous like she shouldn’t be voicing her thoughts, after a few minutes he rolls slowly over and looks at them threw a small hole he makes. The three of them sit in silence listening to the quieting yells of Allison. He eventually moves the blankets off his head because he was suffocating and his body wouldn’t let him lay there and die. He watches them blankly studying them. Vanya dressed the same as yesterday, seems nervous about everything shaking badly probably due to the yelling and Five looks bored probably only tolerating their presence because they were quiet and not looking for conversation. Five who was again was smartly dressed in a black button up and dark gray jeans, would probably leave as soon as he could if they tried to make small talk with him unless it was about something important. Eventually a staff member comes back in and sighs but looks slightly relieved that he was no longer facing the wall.   
“You guys can’t be in other peoples rooms”they say and Five glares at him.  
“We got him to acknowledge our existence which is more than the staff has accomplished”Five snaps at him before returning to his card game with Vanya like nothing happened.  
“Five you and Vanya have to leave Ben's room I know you made him acknowledge your presents but you can't be in other people's room”They say and Five slowly places his cards down before glaring venomously at the staff member.  
“Well I may be an emotionless asshole but I at least see that me and Vanya being in here is helping Ben slightly now let us get back to our card game and if Ben finds enough energy we will relocate to the day room now shoo”Five snaps and picks up his cards resuming the game. Vanya looks ready to bolt from the room but looks heavily conflicted. The staff member sighs rubbing their head before leaving the room. They stay there for another thirty or so minutes getting constantly watched by the staff when he sighs.   
“Want the notebook”asks Fives and he nods slightly. Five slowly get ms up walking to the desk grabbing his note book and marker giving it to him after he uncaps the marker. He sighs writing shakily and slowly ‘you should leave they are already mad at you I don’t want you getting in anymore trouble’ pushing it off the bed in Fives direction. He picks it up frowning before looking at him.  
“How about we compromise”Five says anding the notebook back and he frowns.  
“We’ll leave if you come lay out in the day room with us”Five says and he sighs writing ‘that's not a compromise thats you trying to get me to leave the room’ before pushing it back to the floor. Five sighs rolling his eyes.  
“You’re not wrong”Five says. After a few minutes Vanya is playing solitary and Five is writing in a notebook he brought into his room writing complex math in it that made no sense to Ben. It’s probably around eight thirty a staff member starts rounding the kids up.  
“Five, Vanya, Ben it’s time for school and Five I know you graduated but take this as a study period for colleges this fall”says and staff member and Ben rolls back over to the wall he doesn’t remember the last time he went to school the days all faded away in a depressed fog. His father used to homeschool him but when he died his mother was supposed to but she never did on his good days tho he would read online textbooks.  
“Fine”he hears Five snaps and the shuffling of cards before he hears two people leave the room.  
“Ben you have to get up okay”the staff member says softly and in response he pulls the blankets completely over himself. He hears the staff member take a seat on the chair that they rolled into his room. It’s silent for a while and he finally drifts back into the land of sleep. He groans waking up to the sound of the others entering the living room. It’s probably noon or twelve thirty lunch time then. He sighs just wanting to go back to sleep and pretend living wasn’t a thing he has to do.   
“Ben we let you stay in bed all morning but you have to get up for the rest of the day okay you don’t even need to change if you don’t want to”says the staff member that’s in his room a different one from earlier. He pulls his blankets back over him head can’t they just understand he’s not getting up at all.   
“Ben you have to get up ok I know you probably really don’t want to but you need to”says the staff member. He pulls the blankets down just enough to look back at the staff member in his room to glare at them before turning back to the wall. He hears a staff member call for them all to line up probably for lunch.   
“Ben it’s lunch time you need to get up and go to the dining room”says the staff member. How much longer are they going to keep this up he had no interest in getting up, being around people made him shake and jumpy, he also had zero energy to do anything. He hears everyone leave the living room again going to lunch. After a few minutes he hears someone else approach the room.  
“Ben when you came in and they weighed you, you are fifty pounds under the minimum that you should be if you don't eat lunch or dinner tonight we will have to give you a NG tube ok we only do this if your weight is threatening your health too much we don’t like forcing people to eat”says someone probably a nurse. He turns his head glaring at the nurse before looking back at the wall. He wasn’t hungry he shouldn’t be anyways he was disgusting he had a monster under his skin. He hears them both silently conversing, he sighs hearing a bottle being open don’t they understand he’s not eating or drinking anything.  
“Ben you need to drink a few sips of this okay then you need to head out to the day room okay”says the staff member gently. He sighs annoyed and slowly sits up swinging his legs off the bed shoving his feet in his shoes. He rubs his face before standing around shuffling out of the room to the living room. He shuffles over to the windows and curls up in a chair closing his eyes after making sure his hood was securely up. He hears someone sit down across from him after setting something on the chairs arm rest it sounded like hi notebook but he was too exhausted to check.  
“Ben can you take a sip of this drink please”says the person across from him. He got up and came all the way out here can they just leave him alone. After a bit of silence he hears the others come back into the day room. He cracks his eyes open and watches. Diego goes and sits in same spot as yesterday at the big table, Allison and the quiet kid who looks confused sit by the door way into the living room well the confused kid sits there Allison is bugging him by the looks of it. Five and Vanya make their way over to him and sit down Five next to the staff member and Vanya next to him. He closes his eyes curling up smaller in the chair as he hears Five most likely get up and start kicking something before the sound of shuffling is heard. Probably playing solitary before they have to go back to school whatever that is in this place. He cracks his eyes open again to see Vanya writing in a notebook and Five playing solitary like he thought. The staff member is still there holding the drink watching him.  
“Ben at least have a sip”tries the staff member holding the bottle out to him and he turns away tucking his chin to his chest.  
“You should eat Ben you look like a light gust of wind will knock you down”Five says not looking up for his cards, he sighs wrapping his arms around his knees. Everyone was blind they didn’t see the monster under his skin or his fat disgusting body. He turns and stares out the window blankly. He doesn’t move when the staff member calls them to line up they made him get out of bed by annoying him but he’s my doing anything else. He shifts so he’s laying down in the chair in a curled up ball his head on the armrest closest to the window. He sighs closing his eyes and tries to fall asleep not want to deal with anything.  
“Ben if you have two options either head downstairs to school with the other or drink your lunch”says a staff member. He opens his eyes glaring at them trying to convey the message of leave me alone before closing them again. He hears them sigh and them quietly talking to another staff member probably. Luckily they stop trying to get him to move or eat so he can lay there in mild peace. About an hour later he hears footsteps approaching and he cracks his eyes open and watches as a staff member and a skinny kid who was in a wheelchair probably because his foot was in a cast and one wrist was in a brace. The kid is looking around nervous and nodding even tho no one was talking to him.   
“Ben this is your new roommate Klaus”says the staff member behind the kid. He nods slightly waving weakly. Klaus waves shyly before going back to looking around nervously. He closes his eyes again still exhausted he hears the staff member quietly talking to Klaus when suddenly an alarm loudly rings threw the room. He sits up confused seeing Klaus had gotten out of the wheelchair and was curled up in the corner rocking and covering his ears whining. He also noticed there was only one staff member in here trying to calm Klaus down so whatever that alarm meant it was for somewhere else in the building. He started feeling like the walls were closing in and he couldn't breathe. He curled up in a ball and started tearing at the bandages on his wrist after pulling his sleeves up and then he started tearing at the stitches pulling them out soaking in the pain calming him down he didn't realize anyone came back into the room till his hands were pulled away from the opposite wrists making him filch.  
“Ben I need you to breathe okay”says someone faintly it sounded like he was under water. He yanks his hands back and tucks them to his chest curling up in a tight ball shaking.  
“Ben I need you to take some deep breath okay”he hears and he does hoping that I would work. After s few the feeling of underwear fades away. He slowly peaks up looking at the staff member who is crouching in front of his chair watching him.  
“You with me Ben”they asks softly and he nods slightly.   
“Ben we need to clean your wrists up okay”she says and he sighs nodding. He shakily stands up and the nurse leads him to the medicine area. He feels blood drying on his wrists. He’s sat on a chair someone placed against the opposite wall on the nurses station gently and a male nurse carrying a small cloth bag comes out from the medication area.  
“Hi Ben I’m going to clean your wrists up then restich them okay”they say kneeling down in front of him and he nods holding his wrist out looking at them. Some of the stickers are ripped and blood covers his wrists around the stitches. He sits their staring blankly at the floor as the guy clean and restitches his wrists after removing the old stitches. He shuffles back to the living collapsing in a chair still on edge. He sees Klaus still in the corner by his well their bedroom shaking badly while a staff member sits a few feet away. A few minutes later he hears footsteps approaching and he looks. Everyone minus Diego and the still unnamed kid come back in. Five and Vanya come over to him sitting down Five immediately starting a game of solitaire. He picks up his notebook and marker up from the floor where they fell at some point and writes ‘what happened to set off the alarm do you know’ and shows Vanya noticing his hands still shook. She nods and he notices her eyes are red probably has a breakdown to.  
“Diego and Luther got into an argument over something that spiraled into fist fight”says Vanya softly and he nods.  
“Luther said something the set Diego off completely he probably has a personality disorder or something anyways as a staff member started getting Diego to calm down enough to go to somewhere to cool off Luther said something again that had Diego trying to kill him. Last I knew they took Diego to the gym and Luther Somewhere else to cool off”says Five and he nods looking out the window pulling his knees to his chest hugging them.   
“Ben who is the new kid in the corner”asks Vanya softly. He writes ‘Klaus my new roommate’ in his notebook before showing her and she nods opening her own notebook and starts writing. The sit in silence for a while Five playing solitary and writing equations in his notebook. At three o'clock a staff member asks them to line up for art therapy making Five tsk but stand up anyways.   
“Ben you should come”says Vanya gently and he frowns shaking his head.  
“Might as well Ben the staff will just annoy you till you move”says Five and he sighs crossing his arms slowly standing grabbing his notebook and marker before shuffling to the line. He keeps his eyes on the floor as they move to the stairs and down to the ground floor. Instead of going the direction of the lobby they head the other way past doors and two left turns till they are on the other side of the building. They get lead into a long open room that has a couple chairs against the wall opposite of the door. To the left of the door seems like a closet. The rest of the room is mostly empty except for a tv in the corner on a stand covered in plexiglass. There was a window on the far end to his right overlooking the street. There was also a long table against the wall the door was on. He sits in a chair in the corner by the closet curling up on the hard plastic. The staff member opens the closet and starts explaining what the goal of today’s art therapy is. He doesn’t listen instead resting his head on his knees wishing he didn’t listen to Five even tho he is right. At least there’s was a chance to be less annoyed down here. He peaks up seeing everyone doing something artistic except Five who’s writing in his notebook. He missed Klaus entertaining who was scribbling in a piece of paper like a toddler. He sighs hugging his knees tightly. They probably won’t head back upstairs till four o’clock. He sighs resting his head on his knees again staring at the floor. About ten or fifteen minutes later he hears one of the staff members call snack time, they weren’t kids they don’t need snack time like five year olds. He hears someone sit next to him after a little bit and he pulls his knees closer trying to make himself smaller.  
“Ben do you want some goldfish and juice”asks the staff member next to him. He shakes his head rubbing his shins.   
“Do you want to do an art project”they ask and he shakes his head again. He hears the staff member sigh but left him alone till they are lead back upstairs. He collapses in the chair by the window again curling up. He hears someone sit next to hima and someone across from him and he peaks seeing Five writing in his notebook like a madman. He closes his eyes assuming VAnya is next to him. He sighs opening his eyes again a little while later and looks around the room. He sees Five writing in his notebook still, Vanya playing solitary. Diego back from cooling down also playing solitary, Luther also back staring blankly at the wall. Allison was by the phone box calling someone and Klaus was nodding to the air staring at nothing. At four thirty a staff member calls anyone who would like to go out to the yard to line up. Diego, Luther and Allison all move over to the staff member and disappear down the hallway. He sighs scratching his legs wishing he had a razor blade to tear into his arms with. He sighs looking out the window blankly wondering how long he will be here, is there a day limit before the kick him out because he was wasting space like always. He stares out the window lost in thought and the next thing he knew it was five thirty. They line up Ben following knowing no matter what he was going to be annoyed by the staff. He sits heavily on a seat in the dining room setting his notebook on the table briefly noticing his marker was missing before half dropping half slamming his head in the table. He hears a tray and three bottles being set on the table but he ignores it. He peeks at Five who's picking at his sandwich still writing in his notebook, Vanya sipping her drink and Klaus who is apparently joining their table staring at the drink in front of him taking small sip randomly at what looks like invisible coaching. He looks back at the table ignoring everything around him wishing he didn’t get out of bed at all.  
“Ben as the nurse said earlier we will have to give you a NG tube if you don’t eat”says the staff member at the table pushing the open bottle close to him. He clenched his fist under the table. Why couldn’t they leave him alone, Why did his poor excuse for a mother lock him up her. He stands up grabbing the bottle throwing it hard at the wall spilling it everywhere. He sits back down slamming his head on the table not caring for once about everyone staring at him.  
“You really should have seen that coming you kept pushing and pushing all day no wonder why he snapped”he hears Five say filling the silence of the room. The rest of the time passes in silence before they are lead back to the living room which he ignores heading to his room collapsing in his bed hiding himself under the blankets. Here’s someone enter his room and sigh.  
“Ben you need to go back into the day room”the person says sounding exhausted but he ignores them closing his eyes hoping if he goes to sleep he won’t wake up. He hears someone else approach his room and he he hears them quietly talk to the staff member but he couldn't understand them.  
“Ben we said if you didn't eat lunch or dinner we would have to give you a NG tube”says someone probably a nurse but he ignore them.  
“Ben we need to weigh you before giving you one they didn't give you one at the hospital because your mom denied one but sadly your health is into much trouble now and it was even a few days ago but your mother gave us permission to do anything to better your health”they say and internally he huffs his mother never gave a crap about his health why start now. He hears them both sigh and a few minutes later he hears someone sit down on a chair they must have brought back in at some point.   
“Ben”Dr.Alex says startling him slightly and he wonders if he is ever not at work.   
“Ben you need nutrition okay your body is going to start shutting down”the doctor says but he ignores them so be it if he dies it’s what he wants anyways. He hears the doctor sigh then quite talking.   
“We can do it In here if you want Ben”the doctor says and he moves his hand out of the blankets flipping them off before pulling it back under the blankets.  
“Ben we need to give you one we don't want to force you out of bed and restrain you”the doctor says and he rolls his eyes.  
“Give me one I’ll rip it out”he say he might hate talking but there are a few times he will if writing isn't an option.   
“Ben you need nutrients”the doctor says and he scoffs.  
“Well I want to die anyways starving to death might be painful but whatever”he says noticing his hands are shaking where they are curled up against his chest.   
“Ben your mother gave us permission”the doctor says and he rolls his eyes.  
“Well she hasn’t acted or been a mother in five years so she has no right to give permission”he snaps. He hears more quiet talking before the doctor speaks again.  
“Ben why don't you eat”asks the doctor and he feels someone place his note book on the bed, he rolls over grabbing it and the pen someone put with it and writes ‘there a disgusting fat monster under my skin’ and throws it in the direction on the doctor after dog earing the page and rolls back over facing the wall. He hears quite talking after that.  
“Ben we don't want you to die how about you take at least two sips of a supplement drink and we will leave you alone and discuss the tube more tomorrow with your mother”The doctor asks and in response he takes his pillow throwing it at the doctor. After a few seconds he hears everyone leave and he closes his eyes and tries to sleep. After a while of being half asleep and awake he hears Klaus get rolled into the room and situated and someone take a seat in the doorway. After a few more minutes of silence he finally drifts of hoping he wont wake tomorrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a disaster and its terrible why did i post this does anyone actually read this dumpster fire


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben goes too bad to worse too critical. Vanya snaps chaos happens. Five really needs help actually they all really need it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long depression is killing me. Please read the tags if you thick I should add any tags let me know. Warning this a a dumpster fire both literally and metaphorically.

Ben sighed internally waking up hearing movement and frantic talking from outside his room. He slides out of bed and walks to the door noticing that it was dawn. He looks out of the room seeing Diego was also awake looking out. The commotion was coming from Fives room. He sneaks out of his room and peeks into Fives room with Diego who creeped out too. They peer into Fives room and he holds back a gasp. Five was writing strange equations on the walls while standing on the bed currently, a staff member stood in the center of the room trying to talk to Five.  
“Five this needs to stop okay I can get you more paper but you need to stop writing on the walls”they say and Five scoffs  
“The world is ending in less then a week it’s currently the twenty seventh and the world ends on the first i need to figure out how to stop it but I can’t do it when I’m being distracted”Five snapped before continuing to write on the wall and he looked at Diego confused.  
“Fidel please the world isn’t ending”the staff member says and his eyes widen he knew Five wasn’t his real name but hearing his real name is a shock.  
“It’s Five if you call me that disgusting name again I’ll rip out your tongue”Five snaps not looking away from his equations. The staff member sighs shaking her head. Apparently doing that caused her to notice them and they shooed them away. Ben walked back to his room grabbing one of his books before sitting on the bed. He felt less exhausted today and being Saturday there won’t be any school hopefully. He faintly hears the staff member trying to get Five to stop writing on the walls. At seven he hears the staff waking everyone up except for five who is probably still writing on the wall. When the staff member peeks into his door seeing him sitting up they look relieved slightly before turning to Klaus. They walked over pushing a wheelchair and kneel next to his bed and gently coached him awake but he still startles awake but after a few seconds he calmed and scooted out of bed slowly. The staff member helped him into the wheelchair and pushes him out of the room. He sighs deciding its not worth the energy getting dressed and stands up shuffling to the living room after putting his shoes on peaking into Fives room briefly and saw him still writing on the marker covered walls with determination. He sighs shuffling to a chair by the window collapsing in it. He looks out the window already tired but he didn't want to deal with constant pestering today. He sees Vanya sit down across from him looking worried and stressed. As the other four start filing in he hears Allison trying to sweet talk the staff member watching them for something. He turns to look at her in time to see her face morph into concealed anger. She huffs flipping her hair sitting in a chair looking around glaring at him when she sees him looking. After a bit the nurse calls them to line up and leads them minus Five to the dining room where he collapses at the table exhausted. Ignoring his drink he looks around watching the other. Diego was sitting glaring at his food eating in a dark corner. Luther was awkwardly eating staring at his food as if it would bite while Alison tried to engage him in conversation.   
“Why are you preaching idiotic crap”Allison shouts randomly standing up from the table looking pissed at Luther and the guy just looks completely lost.  
“You weak useless-”startled Allison when a tray goes flying almost hitting her. Everyone looks and Vanya the usually quiet girl was standing up looking furious.   
“Poor little Allison no longer in the spotlight no longer perfect”says Vanya her voice has an edge to it that sounded dangerous. Allison looked terrified and everyone froze as Vanya approached slowly humming. The staff members in the room snapped out whatever shock they where in and slowly tried to approach Vanya but they where to slow. In a blink of an eye Vanya had Allison pinned to the wall her hands wrapped around her throat. The staff ran forward as and alarm rang out but he couldn't hear it everything was spinning rapidly. HE slid to the floor and under the table curling up into a ball shaking hard. He couldn't breathe everything was too loud. He hears yelling under the roaring in his head but couldn't make anything out. After a while everything quiets down and it becomes easier to breathe and focus. He looks up from his knees where his head was tucked and looks around. He sees a staff member a few feet from him and one in the corner crouched probably calming Klaus if yesterday had anything to say about it. He slowly scoots out from under the table and shakily stands up looking around better. Alison, Diego and Vanya where gone and Luther was standing against the wall in what looked like a military position staring at nothing. He sits on the stool resting his head in his hands taking a shaky breathe just wanting to go back ‘home’ to his dark room of secludedness. He runs his shaky hand threw his hair taking a deep breath before resting his head on the table.   
“Ben want to head back to the day room”he hears a staff member ask and he nods shuffling after them collapsing in a chair when they reach the day room. He’s the only one in here minus Five who he hears talking to Dolores in his room about something. He sighs closing his eyes after curling up in a ball in the chair feeling drained. After a bit he hears Klaus getting rolled into the living room and he hears the heavy steps of Luther following behind. He hears someone approach him and he opens his eyes glaring at the staff member.  
“Ben we need to give you an NG tube your body can’t keep going for much longer”they say and he huffs rolling his eyes he wants to die anyways so they're not make a strong case here. He closes his eyes again not in the mood.  
“Ben we don’t want to have to force you”says the staff member. He sighs standing up before marching to his room collapsing on the bed hoping to suffocate in the pillow. He hears someone taking out side his room before someone enters and kneels next to the bed.  
“Ben when patients get an NG tube we don’t start them on a full beg we start with a quarter of the bag twice a day and slowly work up if needed”his therapist says and he turns glaring at him.  
“Ben I know you don’t want to do this but try It okay”the therapist asks and he sighs thinking he can just pull it out tonight when everybody goes to bed. He hears the doctor stand and move a bit away before he literally rolls out of bed to the floor with a quiet grunt.  
“Ben you up for trying the NG tube”asks the doctor and he nods sighing raising a hand in the air and the therapist helps him up before slowly leading his to the nurses station. He looks into Fives room now completely covered in equations. He sits fidgeting on a chair next to the medication area biting his lip scratching his arms threw his sweatshirt. They weighed him not letting him see the number but the staff member looked scared, probably because of how high the number was. The staff member comes back over with another male nurse and they both kneel down next to him. The nurse gently takes his left hand and presses a black stress ball into it gently. The process of the tube was painful and he was already itching to pull it out.  
“Okay Ben it’s probably going to feel weird for a while but you should get used to it soon”says the nurse tapping the tube to my check and pulling it so it lays over my ear. He cross his arms sitting back down in the living room after grabbing a deck of cards. Allison was back and there were some faint bruises around her neck. He quietly sigh moving to the floor and starts a game of solitary hoping to pass time to whatever is going on today happens. At ten o’clock they line everyone up minus Five and Vanya, Diego came back a little while ago and lead them downstairs and outside into a high fenced area with a basketball court. They apparently had to stay outside for an hour to get some fresh air. He had to stay seated or do low activity exercises due to some stupid reason. He sighs sitting on a bench under a tree branch hanging over the fence. He closes his eyes clenching his fists trying to resist pulling the tube out till he was sure he was alone. He sits in silence for a while breathing in the fresh air he hardly gets. When the hour is up they are lead back inside and back upstairs. He hears Five cursing away in his room as he sits in the corner by his room pulling his hood over his head curling up in a ball hoping to disappear into the shadows. He sits in the corner for a while no one noticing him as they sit in awkward silence in the living room. Apparently Allison was banned from talking for a few weeks till her throat healed. He sighs picking at his nails till s loud bang from Fives room makes him jump.  
“WHAT IS SO FUCKING HARD TO UNDERSTAND THE WORLDS ENDING ON MAY FIRST GET OUT BEFORE I RIP YOUR TONGUE OUT”shouts Five making everyone look at his room in concern. He takes a few deep breaths calming himself looking at the clock seeing it was eleven forty five. He stands up shuffling to a staff member.  
“Hey Ben what do you need”the ask and he points to the bathroom door at the opposite end of the hall and she nods. As he closes the bathroom door he takes a deep breath bracing himself before pulling the tube out of his nose quickly biting his lip. He buries it in the garbage and quietly uses the bathroom before leaving keeping his head down shuffling to back to the corner curling up sighing. His nose felt weird but it was worth it he rests his head on his knees taking a deep breath hoping no one makes him put another tube up his nose just because he ripped the old one out. When they call lunch he stands up noticing that Vanya was still missing and shuffles to the lunch room. He sits on the chair hearing Klaus get rolled up and the others moving about.   
“Ben you will either have to drink the shake or get tube fed”the staff member stays and internally he smirks. Well good luck getting him to eat. He feels a tap on his arm and he looks over and sees Klaus looking at him with what might be concern. Klaus points to his own shake and he shakes his head making Klaus frown before staring into space again. He states back at the floor hoping his body will give out soon and he won’t come back this time. When the call the end to lunch they are lead back to the living room where he curls up in the corner Klaus for some reason was put close to him.  
“Ben come on it was eat lunch or get tube fed”says a staff member after a few minutes after giving the staff member in Fives room a tray. He smirks looking up and she sighs seeing his tubeless face and walks away presumably to talk to someone about this. He lays his head back in his knees sighing noticing Klaus scooting closer. He looks up at him noticing that he was frowning looking at him. He shrugs at him not understanding what he was trying to communicate. Klaus tilts his head like a lost puppy and he rolls his eyes. He turns when he hears someone approaching seeing his therapist who apparently never goes home.  
“Ben want to come with me to my office”Dr.Alex asks and he pushes himself up and follows him. He leads him back to the first floor and into a small office that was slightly cramped. He sits on the couch that was against the wall before flopping to the side so he was laying down. The doctor sits behind his desk fiddling with some papers before turning to face him looking at him with pity.  
“Ben why don’t you want to get better”Dr.Alex asks handing him a open notebook and a pen. ‘There’s no point’ he writes before handing it back.  
“Why is that”Dr.Alex asks and they continue the back and forth for a bit he could see the concern growing in the doctor's eyes.  
“Ben we can’t help got here of don’t want it”says the doctor handing him the notebook. ‘I told you I don’t need or want help I want to go home and die in the dark cave if my room’ he writes in response before handing it back and turning so he’s curled up on the couch facing the back of the couch. He here’s the doctor sigh before he hears the doctor moving around. He faintly hears the doctor say his mother’s name in the cloud of haziness that is stating to blank his mind.  
“Ben your mother is worried”the doctor says.  
“She hasn’t cared or worried about me in five years”he responds quietly but loud enough for the doctor to hear.   
“Why’s that”he asks.  
“She only cares about work she was supposed to take over homeschooling me after my dad died but nope had to teach myself”he says.   
“You been taking care of yourself since you were ten”he asks.  
“Yeah”he says thy sit in silence for a bit the doctor messing with paperwork.  
“Alright let's get you back upstairs”says the doctor and he nods standing. He’s not even out the door why suddenly his chest seizes up and his vision starts blacking out. The last thing he hears is loud yelling and a siren before it all goes quiet and dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new POV next chapter


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus POV his thoughts and What he sees

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so late also reference to Non con. At the end is a kinda POV from the therapists

Klaus sighed staring out the window from the opposite side of the room.He liked windows they didn't make him feel closed in. The loud beeping screaming noise stopped for the second time today a little bit ago. Allison I think her name is seeing an ambulance approach the building. He looks around at everyone sitting quietly except three. The boy with the number problem was in his room drawing on the wall and the quiet girl was somewhere else. The skinny boy Ben left a while ago and he didn't know where he was. He frowns lunch had just finished but he didn't know what to do he hates not having something to do reminds him of being locked in the dark.

“Its okay Klaus breathe we will find something to do”Dave says and he looks at him and smiles. Dave appeared a few days ago and kept him company. He smiles at Dave nodding.

“Want me to teach you how to play solitary”Dave ask and he tilts his head nodding. He moves to the table where the angry boy sits and picks up the box holding the cards as Dave calls them. 

“Okay now lay one card face up then six more facing down so you can’t see the numbers”Dave says slowly and he follows what Dave is telling him messing up a few times but Dave gently corrects him. When Dave says it’s three a staff member comes in holding a basket handing out snacks. The lady smiles at him handing him a small bag of goldfish as Dave says they are and juice. He slowly eats the goldfish sipping his juice thinking. He missed Ben he liked Ben. He rolls over to the window looking out watching the world move. He heard the room fall silent making him concerned.

“It’s Vanya she’s back but she looks extremely guilty and terrified”Dave says and he tilts his head looking at Dave confused.

“Guilty is when you do something bad and feel really bad about it”Dave says and he frowns but nods. 

“Everyone its group therapy time make a circle”calls a staff member a few minutes later and he sighs turning around but staying by the window. He watches the other five move into a circle. A nice woman taught him shapes yesterday and numbers. He looks at the clock thinking.

“It’s three thirty Klaus”Dave says and he nods looking back at the lady who seems to be in charge.

“Okay everyone i'm going to pass out a short worksheet type thing and pencils i want you guys till fill it out honestly and to the best of your ability”she says handing a small stack of paper to the very tall boy who passes it to Allison. He takes a sheet when it gets to him passing it to Vanya before looking at the sheet frowning.

“Number one is easy Klaus your biggest fears are the dark small spaces and loud noises”Dave says gently and he nods writing it on the paper on the lines. Dave helps him threw the other four slowly making sure he understands. When he finishes he looks at the others, The tall boy and angry boy look done. Allison and Vanya are still working. He wonders where Ben is he likes Ben, Ben seems trustworthy that’s the word Dave used. When the lady calls them to pass them back up they do but the lady doesn't read them instead she turns to the tall boy.

“Luther would you like to share your biggest fears if you don't say pass but i encourage you to”She say and Luther frowns.

“Failure and rejection”he says quietly and the lady nods.   
“Allison would you like me to read yours”the lady says but Allison passes. Then it's the angry boys turn or Diego.

“Being forgotten disappointing others”He says softly.

“Klaus do you want me to read yours out”the lady says and he shakes his head.

“Small spaces yelling”Vanya says softly. The lady talks a little more about fears about how they are my weakness. When the lady says it free time again about forty minutes later according to Dave he turns back to the window watching. He jumps falling to the floor curling up in a tight ball when he hears someone bang loudly before someone starts yelling but he doesn’t hear them all he here’s is Cha-Cha. Cha-Cha was the worst Hazel wasn’t bad Eudora said he sold out everything he knew not even caring if a deal was involved he just wanted it to be over. He flinches when he feels something touch him, he curls up as small as possible even with a cast on his lower leg. When he feels someone touch his leg he scrambles back into the wall. 

“Klaus it's okay no one is going to hurt you”says a soft voice that sounds like Dave. He peeks up looking at Dave who is kneeling right in front of him looking worried. He sees a staff member kneeling behind Dave looking at him in concern.

“You with us Klaus”they say softly and he nods shakily lowering his arms from his head wrapping them around his legs. The lady smiles at him before motioning to his chair.

“Want me to help you back into your chair Klaus”they ask and after a bit he nods. The lady slowly helps him up and into his chair before walking away. He clenches his hands feeling like everything was bad, he doesn’t like bad. He looks around on edge. He shakily rolls over to the small table in the room that has markers and paper laying on it. He pulls a piece of paper over and grabs some markers before scribbling on the paper. After a bit he gets bored looking at the colors and he wheels into his room grabbing greeny from his bed holding the cat stuffed animal tightly. He likes greeny, greeny means safe, he sets greeny in his lap moving back to the big room looking at everyone. Luther and Allison where sitting next to the hall while Diego stood by the window looking angry he doesn’t like Diego much. Vanya was sitting by the number boys room looking scared. He rolls over to Vanya looking at her. She looks back at him confused he thinks is the word.

“Hello”she says softly and he smiles waving at her.

“Your name is Klaus right”she asks and he nods smiling. They sit next to each other in silence for a while. Vanya writing on paper and he was petting greeny. When dinner is called they move to the lunch room when instead of just the bottle of something there’s also what he thinks is a sandwich placed in front of him.

“Hey Klaus they doctor says you can start eating more solid foods, that’s a peanut butter and jelly sandwich they are really good”says the staff member next to him. He nods picking up half of the sandwich taking a bite slowly. He nods excitedly at the nurse and continues to eat his sandwich. He frowns when it’s gone he really liked that sandwich. He looks at the bottle frowning. It didn't taste bad but he didn't like it he didn't really feel hungry anymore. He looks around before his eyes land on a man not dave this man was wearing a fancy clothes like number boy but he was covered in blood and he had a hole in his chest. He jerks back when the man comes closer, he closes his eyes shaking wanting the man to go away.

“Aren't you a pretty thing so sweet looking you look like you'll be fun to play with”the man says and he feels the mans breath one his neck. He jumps scooting off his chair curling up under the table shaking can the man leave he didn't want to be a plaything anymore. Silently screams when he feels someone touch his leg, He jerks back kicking out when suddenly he's back in the closet. He tries to scream lashing out as hands come out of the walls towards him, He curls up on his side in a ball wanting Patch and greeny. He feels something soft being placed in front of his face and he recognizes greenys soft fur. He shakily moves the hand from under his head till his hand curls around greeny pulling them to his chest. He slowly opens his eyes noticing he is no longer in the closet instead he's on cold tile floor not scratchy carpet. He blinks staring at the kind looking lady in front of him confused Dave is off to the side looking at him scared.

“You okay Klaus”the lady asks and he nods looking around seeing the man with hole in his chest in the corner, he shakes his head staring at the man who was looking at him smiling.

“Klaus what is it”the lady asks and he shakily points to the corner of the room, The lady looks and frowns before looking back at him. He clutches greeny to his chest want the man to go away.

“Klaus do you want to go back to the day room”she asks and he nods moving out from under the table into his chair. When the lady moves him back to the day room setting him by the window he sighs looking at the darkening sky wondering if this is normal. He listens to the Dave as he starts talking about random things making him smiles when Dave starts talking about how nice Patch was and he said Patch said she would visit him Sunday which according to dave was tomorrow. When the nurse calls light out he is wheeled into his room and a kind male nurse slowly helps him change before leaving the room taking the chair with him. He faces the open the door closing his eyes clutching granny and he falls asleep his last thought is of his roommate Ben and where he is.

 

***************************************************************************************************

**BOARD ROOM 6:00 AM THE NEXT MORNING**

 

The therapists and a few staff members look around the room before the head therapist speaks up.

“So we are all in agreement. Luther Hargreeves will stay on the ward a while longer till he can start forming his own option and separate his actions and thoughts from his father. Diego Fernandez will stay on the ward till he learns that violence isn't the only answer and his mood stabilizer more so he's able to associate proper responses instead of resorting to outbursts of violence and develop more coping mechanisms if a gym isn't available he will also be starting on a low mood stabilizer till he starts controlling his responses on his own then he may wane off his medication. Allison Steele will stay on the ward till she learns coping mechanisms and learns that manipulating people is unhealthy or smart, also that she learns proper behavior control we are still searching if there is a psychological condition contributing to this. Klaus Becker will stay on the ward till he can't mentally handle being in the real world, also Nurse Parker brought up that Klaus seems to be showing signs of PTSD  and a possible hallucination disorder. Fidel Briggs will stay on the ward till his psychotic episode breaks or subsides to a manageable level to do out patient we will also start him on a antipsychotic see if that helps him. Benjamin Chang will be and one one one watch twenty four seven when he comes back from the hospital after suffering a heart attack he will also have to have an NG tube till he starts eating on his own, He will also be starting an Antidepressants if that helps his depression and anxiety. Vanya Cross from her actions yesterday suggest a personality disorder probably dissociative identity disorder but that has yet to be confirmed. I know it hasn't been a week for the patients but it was clear the are all suffering some more then others. Today we will have to tell them some will probably take it worse than others so make sure you have someone nearby IF needed. With that the people left the room some thinking about how some of the patients will take the news when they tell them in a few hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone even read this anymore is this even worth writhing


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben back on the ward and everyones reactions to being told their futures on the ward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is short and shit. If anyone wants to adopt this work please DM me on my instagram @grim._.black you will have to tell me how that works. I don't feel like I can continue giving the story the attention it needs. Te only requirements if you adopt this work are 1:state that I was the original owner for this story and 2:state that i wrote the first seven chapter, you may edit my original chapters to your hearts content just please try to keep the back stories the same and the main idea the same. You may change the mental disorders as you wish just try to keep the same idea any question you can DM me at my instagram

Ben sulked in the back of the van getting driven back to the institution. He was so tempted to rip the tube out of his face that they shoved up his nose but the person next to him made that impossible. He has one stupid heart attack and everyone panics they could have just let him die but no they had to save him again. He sighs when they stop at the institution opening the door beckoning him to climb out. He is lead back up to the ward to the day room and when he enters everyone in the room stares at him. It was only seven thirty am on the weekend he thought more people would refuse to get up, Five wasn’t in the room but he could hear cursing from his room. He shuffles to the window where Klaus and Vanya are sitting, he sits down slowly noticing the staff member that he was stuck with currently sitting two chairs away to give him space. He sighs pulling his legs up hugging his knees. Vanya looked at him with concern and Klaus with curiosity. He frowns before resting his head on his knees exhausted. He just wanted to rip the tube of his face and drown himself in the shower. They all sit in silence listening to the occasional curse words from Fives room. When a staff member calls breakfast he shuffles into line with everyone else and down the halls to the dining room. He slumps at the table glaring at the shake in front of him. Why do they insist he eat or in this case drink he doesn't need to become fatter. When breakfast ends they are lead back to the living room and a stupid movie is put on the tv. He walks to his room grabbing one of his books before curling up on his bed, the staff member sitting on Klaus bed watching him. About an hour later they called out that there was outside time and he stood marking his page before walking out after putting his jacket on. He could use some fresh air to get the hospital air out of his nose. When they reach the fence in area, he sits on the same bench as last time pulling his knees to his chest opening his book as the staff member sits next to him. He sighs looking up at the other kids. Allison was sitting on a bench looking at their nail, Luther was sitting in the corner on the basketball court, Diego was shooting hoops, Klaus and Vanya where quietly sitting together in silent conversation apparently. He turns back to his book but about five minutes later chaos started again this time by Klaus who was now on the ground screaming scrambling away from something that no one could see. He watches as Klaus looks around wildly as his back hits the fence. He sighs standing up walking over as the staff try to calm him down from a distance. He sits down a bit from Klaus opening his book again but not reading. He doesn't know why he's doing this but something in him says he should help Klaus. He feels something grab his leg hugging it and he looks down to see Klaus grabbing his leg like a lifeline. A part of him wanted to kick Klaus off for being so close the other just accepted it so he let Klaus be. He notices the staff staring at him before everyone goes back to whatever they were doing before this happened. He sighs going back to his reading questioning himself. When they are lead back in and up to the living room they are told that they will all have private meetings with their therapists. He watches as Luther and Diego leave first Luther comes back looking neutral and Diego comes back looking on edge. When Allison leaves they all hear her yelling about a minute latter. He didn't know how Five took the news because he heard no yelling or cursing. Vanya looked accepting about whatever they told her and Klaus just looked confused. He was told at the hospital before he was brought back that he would be on one on one supervision and given an antidepressants. He was watching Diego currently who looked like he was about to snap with all his pacing and flipping the thing in his hand. He slowly moves down a few seats getting nervous. It was only a few seconds later Diego snapped. He put the thing he was flipping in his pocket before taking a deep breath the room seem to freeze at Diego launched himself at the closet staff member punching them in the face hard. After that it was a blur to him the alarm went off screaming happened and the next thing he knows he's curled up in the corner with the tube they shoved up his nose on the ground that he must of ripping out in his panic but he wasn't complaining. He stays in his curled up position shaking even though everything was calmer now.  
“Ben can you hear me”said a voice and he nodded slowly still feeling his body shake. He digs his fingers into his scalp yanking on his hair. The pain grounded him made him feel less like shit. He hears faint talking and out of the corner of his vision he sees a purple gloves hand pick up the tube off the floor. He sighs wishing this hell was over and he would finally die. It was only nine am and he felt like this day was never going to end

**Author's Note:**

> my loose upload schedule  
> Monday: The Umbrella Mental Institution  
> Saturday: Autistic Klaus Series  
> I have no idea what this series will turn into next chapter is how everyone got to the Institution then the real story starts


End file.
